Captain Swan OUAT Drabbles
by Kjb2609
Summary: A challenge appeared on Tumblr to write traditional 100 word or less drabbles. These are my offerings... Ratings will vary. NOTE: These stories will not be sequential as I write them as the inspiration hits!
1. 300 Years

Three hundred years of waiting had not adequately prepared him for this.

She stood beyond the gathered friends, smiling down at Henry as they shared a quiet moment. As she looked up to seek him out, he could see the light radiating from her, as if her magic had amplified her happiness into a physical manifestation.

As their eyes met, she began to walk towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he drank her in. That this woman, fierce and loyal, strong and more beautiful than any other had made him hers seemed beyond belief.

His wife. His princess. His Swan.


	2. Bloody Hero

He looked at his wife, pale and exhausted, but more beautiful than she had ever been. He reached out to caress her cheek, drawing gentle strokes across the softness. Their eyes met, a tired smile playing across her lips as together they gazed at the tiny bundles in her arms, one as dark as the other was fair. Two precious boys who would mean their lives would never be the same.

"Look what we've done, Killian," she breathed, her voice full of love and hope for the future.

"You're a bloody hero, Swan," he replied as he circled his family in his arms.


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

The words were out before he had fully registered their meaning. There had been no discussion of next time – had he stepped beyond the mark and asked too much?

His natural defence was cockiness. The self-assured pirate captain rarely let him down when his footing was unsure. He fixed the confident grin on his face, and launched headlong into a flippant remark about whose turn it was.

For once it wasn't enough. The confidence drained away, replaced with genuine doubt that he was sure she could see clearly in his eyes.

Her kiss told him what he needed to know.


	4. The Little Things

In the end it is always the little things that mean the most.

She may not be ready for him to put his feelings into words but he can show her in a myriad of quiet ways that cannot be mistaken for anything but a declaration of her place in his world.

When she hurts, he reaches out to take her hand.

Fingers interlaced, the cool of his rings a stark contrast to the warmth of her hand. His thumb gently caressing, a reminder that he is there to share her burden.

And always will be.


	5. speechless

He took considerable pride in his skill as a wordsmith.

He knew the power of a well turned phrase and he liked to take the best advantage of it.

Which explained the shock of finding himself lost for words as his Swan had slowly and deliberately undressed for him, inviting him to love her in a way he had only imagined.

She smirked as a strangled noise escaped him, and leaned in close.

"Is that all you have to offer, Captain Vocabulary?"

Pulling her towards him, he set about proving his lips could offer more than mere words.


	6. Family

She shouldn't have been surprised to find them sitting there.

For a moment, she was almost angry that they were treating her like a child.

She was a 30 year old woman for god's sake and certainly didn't need to provide a commentary for her parents on what did and didn't happen on her date. And waiting up for her…seriously? What was up with that?

But as she heard her mother sigh and comment on her happiness, the frustration ebbed and was replaced with a realisation that actually…finally…she had what she had always truly wanted for herself.

A family.


	7. Small Pirate Princes

_**A/N: Follows on from "Bloody Hero" drabble, where Emma and Killian have twins.**_

The boys were definitely a handful. Loved and adored by their parents, yes, but bloody hard work. Killian smiled ruefully to himself as he remembered the havoc their small pirate princes had caused at their last visit to Granny's. Poor Ruby had been helpless against them, delivering orders only to find them switched between tables and diners at the whim of Liam and Charlie. The chaos was only ended when both boys, one as blond as the other was dark, were happily distracted by significant helpings of ice cream.

Parenting two magical pre-schoolers was going to be a wild ride.


	8. At The Heart of It

Loving her without his heart had been a strange and hollow feeling, his brain knowing but his emotions lacking. So in this moment, just seconds after she had thrust his heart back into its rightful place, he knew more than ever that he would never again let her go.

His eyes devoured her, drinking in the heightened sensations. The thought of kissing her, loving her without limit drove him forward. His lips found hers hungrily and he relished the feeling of her matching his passion with an intensity beyond his dreams.

Deep down, he knew. She was his, completely.


	9. Daddy's Girl

The knock at the door was something he thought he was prepared for. She was a grown woman with a child of her own for God's sake. She was strong and determined and had a power they could only begin to understand.

The man at the door was not the man Prince Charming would have chosen for his daughter. But **David** knew he was the man that would make her happy, who loved her beyond measure. Her true love, perhaps.

But still, she was his little girl.

And he wasn't going to miss his first date moment.

Game on.


	10. Time for Truth

The handprint etched on the wooden box was his undoing.

He was helpless. Unable to tell her what he knew completely – that her magic was entwined with her being, a vital part of her.

He had failed her. Had not been able to tell her enough, to make her believe in the power that she had and that she could not be without it.

That he needed her, loved her, whole and complete – magic intact and ingrained in all that she did and said and felt.

His despair nearly crushed him.

The phone was his only hope. Time for truth.


	11. The way You Say My Name

She wasn't sure when she knew how much it meant.

Perhaps New York, full of hope and expectation, before she even knew him?

When he told her about his sacrifice, and yet he called her a bloody hero?

Full of laughter, branding her a pirate? (She had learned from the best.)

It had been a reminder of so many negatives...her childhood, prison, even Regina at her worst.

But when that single syllable rolled off his tongue, smooth and accented and full of ...well, something, it was as if she was safe and home.

Four letters held the promise of a future with him.


	12. Captain's Coming

The uncertain footsteps on the ladder had him scrambling for a hiding place.

From the darkness, he watched her smile widely at this other version of himself and it took everything in his power to fight the jealousy bubbling in his gut. She clutched at the pirate's coat and leaned in to kiss him. Clenching his jaw, he tried to ignore the pain of watching a scene that had played out so many times in his dreams, yet was still beyond his reach in reality.

Good thing the pirate was well within his reach.

Enough.


	13. Easy on the Eyes

**A/N: Written pre 4B airing, based on spoilers**.

Damn.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

300 years hadn't made him any harder on the eye.

He was still all black leather and smouldering eyes and effortless swagger. The hook was new, the clothes more modern (and perhaps a little firmer fitting in key places she was trying desperately not to look) but somehow it only added to the overall picture.

A sharp crunch of stiletto on foot from Cruella brought her face back into game mode - villain's grin replacing slack jawed admiration.

A hero now, clearly in love with this Saviour person.

She hoped SHE had put up more of a fight.


	14. Queens of

_**A/N: Inspired by the sneak peek for Ep 4x14 Enter the Dragon.**_

As if having a diner full of Queens of Bad Dress Sense wasn't enough to deal with.

First, the Sea Cow with her slimy tentacles everywhere, doubling the dish washing duties to be sure things were sanitary.

And damned if she was going to rise to the bait of that fur wearing nightmare….the only thing bigger than her mouth were those ridiculous eyebrows!

But if Maleficent thought she was going to throw down the gauntlet to the Mayor at the expense of HER glassware she had better think again.

It was enough to drive a woman to her crossbow.


End file.
